


Valentine's Day secrets (Part 1)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [177]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Nervous Sherlock, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Valentine's Day countdown!Sherlock is anxious as their first Valentine's Day is approaching! But his big brother is there to help him!





	Valentine's Day secrets (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“What are you doing?” Mycroft, clearly laughing at his brother, was standing in the middle of the living room. Sherlock was surrounded by his and John’s computers as well as restaurant menus, maps of Paris, Venice and Québec City… Clearly flustered and on the verge of panic!

“Calm yourself, brother mine… What’s all this?”

With a desperate growl, the detective falls into his chair, moaning. “It’s Molly’s fault!”

Failing to see how the mousy yet competent pathologist can be the source of all this turmoil, Mycroft repeats. “Doctor Hooper?”

“Yes!” Sherlock confirms impatiently. “She told me that as we… John and I… Now… Are a…”

“A couple, yes. Keep breathing, ‘Lock.”

Sherlock finally utters rapidly “He’s-going-to-expect-something-for-that-blasted-day!”

“Which day?”

“Valentine’s Day!” Looking at his brother with disbelief, he growls, “Do keep up!”

With a smile, the politician took one of the brochures. “Québec City is under a meter of snow at this time of the year… Quite impractical!”

“Don’t laugh! I want to be good at the boyfriend thing.”

Seeing how his brother was trying, Mycroft explains. “He loves you for yourself!” As Sherlock rolls his eyes, Mycroft stops to think about John Watson. “You know… I think John will prefer simple things that show how you care…”

“But what?”

“It’s simple… Think about what he asks from you. And do  _better_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a 221b each day until V-Day with little things that Sherlock do to demonstrate his love to John :-)
> 
> *
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
